Mystic Demise
by Plata Mystic
Summary: This is mostly a story I wrote from some chat handles my friends and I had. Enjoy. Please R


Fanfic By Plata Mystic  
  
Crossover: Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z characters, never have, and never will.  
  
  
  
Mystic Moon Princess groaned in agony at the attack of her unseen assailant. She realized that her death would not be quick. But she feared that she would never again she the only two men that had ever really loved her.  
  
"Come to me my loves." She cried.  
  
The demon lifted the cloak that made him invisible…she knew that face…  
  
"…Mega…" She whispered.  
  
"My name is now Hells Demon." He growled hearing the name of his former self. "Ultra Mega is dead now…left is only this demon in his place. All because of you and NQ Serenity. The two women I ever loved…you both betrayed me…and now you both shall die…you first Mystic…for you were the first to betray me."  
  
"I didn't betray you, demon!" Mystic moaned. "You left me alone…I cannot be alone…I need someone to love…to care for…"  
  
"You did betray me!" Demon growled. Mystic knelt before the man she knew as Mega and pitied his soul…lost to the world…forever!  
  
"You never loved me, Demon…I was the one betrayed not you. You only lusted for me…you loved NQ…I knew that you would never love me…I knew that your heart would always be hers. Demon, you heart never could be…or would be…mine. I tried so hard to please you but you only had eyes for her."  
  
Demon only showed one slight second of hesitation. "You lie!" He kneed her in the gut and Mystic toppled over. When she stopped her face was to the ground and she lay there gasping to return stolen air to her lungs.  
  
Mystic raised her head and saw the first friendly face since she'd entered this room. "…Ghost…Vegeta…help…me…please…" Mystic murmured.  
  
"I cannot help you…remember my prophecy? This is it…you must fight this battle. I'm sorry…my princess." The regret on Ghosts' face was obvious.  
  
"The flashes…then…nothing…yes I remember. I will join your realm soon Ghost." Mystic stood and struggled to stay on her feet.  
  
She groaned and gasped in pain. Demon smiled. "Time to die, Mystic."  
  
"Then it is time." Mystic conceded.  
  
"NO!" A familiar voice called, a voice that she had not heard for a long while.  
  
Mystic turned. "Cyan…it's you! I've missed you…" Glittering tears streamed down her cheeks. "I've been searching for you for so long Cyan…now I must say goodbye. You know I tend to make sacrifices no matter the cost to myself. Goodbye Cyan."  
  
"Yes, say goodbye!" Demon yelled his powers at full charge, ready to explode.  
  
Cyan stared at Mystic. "I came to say goodbye forever…and to tell you I'll always love you."  
  
"I know…I know." Mystic smiled sadly. "Go now…before it's too late."  
  
Cyan nodded and disappeared. Demon readied his death blast and watched her.  
  
"GohanSama…goodbye my love…don't forget me…please…" Mystic breathed.  
  
"How could I forget you, Mystic?" GohanSama asked cheerfully, too happy to see her to immediately notice her predicament.  
  
"I love you, GohanSama…goodbye…"She grimaced at his pained expression when he realized what was happening.  
  
Demon created a sword of light with his powers. "So long, traitor!" He cried as he pierced her body with the sword. Mystics' eyes met Gohan's and her eyes lost focus. She stared at the sword through her stomach.  
  
"That's not all the pain you're going to have." Demon kissed her shoulder and backed up as the sword exploded, blue and red sparks of searing energy.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Mystic screamed, throwing her head back in an ancient howl of agony. Gohan ran to her as she fell to her knees.  
  
"Please don't die!" He begged.  
  
Mystics' eyes were closed. A crash of lightning and roar of thunder attracted everyone in the area's attention. A bright white light began to spread and a large group of men descended upon the group. Ghost stared in amazement. "She did it…"  
  
Mystic's eyes fluttered open. The leader of the men clapped his hand to his heart dropped to one knee and bowed to her. "We, the mystic warriors…army of the prophecies, are here, at your service."  
  
Mystic smiled weakly at Ghost. "Now I can rest in peace?"  
  
"Don't leave us. You must rule them and lead them. It is your destiny. You're future is no longer clouded…" Ghost Vegeta bowed his head to her.  
  
"More Prophesies." Mystic smiled and leaned her head on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"You should have died! How is it that you still live?" Demon growled.  
  
"You did this to our princess?" The mystic commander questioned.  
  
"Yes! She deserves it." He yelled.  
  
"Men! At Arms! This…demon hurt our princess…he is to die!" The whole army clapped their fists to their heart and moved towards Demon.  
  
"STOP!" Mystic cried painfully. "Let…him…be…"  
  
"But Princess…"  
  
"No!" She interrupted. "Leave him be."  
  
"Yes Princess."  
  
Demon looked at Mystic and disappeared guilt coloring his face. "…Sorry…" drifted through the air at his departure.  
  
Ghost stared at the army. "I cannot believe it."  
  
"Your army, Ghost." Mystic closed her eyes and leaned into Gohan once more.  
  
"No, it's yours…" He replied simply. "Prophecy is a powerful magic…"  
  
"Yes, I know…" Mystic mumbled. A white light grew and surged around her, healing her wounds. It disappeared as fast as it appeared leaving a healed Mystic in her lovers' arms. She opened her eyes and smiled pleasantly at Gohan. "Hi."  
  
"Hi!" He smiled. He cupped his palm to her cheek and kissed her with reverential love. "I love you, Mystic."  
  
"And I love you, Gohan."  
  
The Mystic army started to whoop and howl their joy, their queen…no, princess had found her true love.  
  
Mystic stood pulling Gohan up with her. "Ghost…be my advisor? Please"  
  
He nodded his consent. "I would be honored."  
  
"Thank you. Now all this fighting has made me hungry. Let's feast!" The whole crowd howled their hunger. "Let us celebrate the fulfillment of prophecy and the creation of new life." Again the crowd howled in agreement.  
  
Mystic and Gohan walked hand in hand towards a large open field. Mystic lifted her hand and a banquet appeared.  
  
The journeys and battles of Mystic, Gohan, Ghost, and the Mystic Army don't end there. But that friends, is yet another story! 


End file.
